When you wish upon a candle
by Finchel86
Summary: Rachel is about to turn sixteen so she decides to use magic candles to change her destiny but unfortunately it turns into a disaster. just her best friend Finn Hudson will be the one who will be there for her. based on the movie 16 wishes


**Hello, guys…now that I finished the sixth chapter of Wonders of the sea and the 21th chapter of my main story, I will take a break for my Harry and Ginny story. This will be a one-shot Finchel story; based on my favorite Disney Channel movie "Sixteen wishes". I don´t own the characters, they are property from Ryan Murphy. I hope you like it!**

 **NOTE: (to the haters) if you don´t like my story…you don´t have to read it. It´s your loss.**

Sixteen years had passed and Rachel was really excited for her sixteenth birthday…when she was just eight years old, she had created a special list in what things she would like to happen when she would turn sixteen. One morning was not the exception and Rachel got up with a big smile on her pretty face, she turned off her alarm clock, got up from her bed and kissed the poster that she had of her favorite Broadway actor Jesse St. James, after chewing a piece of gum, she took the photo of her crush Noah Puckerman and pasted on her wishes list.

"I´m sorry, Jesse" Rachel apologized before taking Puck´s picture and placed it in her closet, without knowing; a spark shone in the picture. "Hi, Noah" Rachel said dreamily at the picture. "This is my sixteenth birthday…I hope to see you there…" she smiled widely before…

"Surprise!" her parents Will, Emma and her brother Jake where in front of her with a big birthday cake, and at the same time, Will had taken a picture of Rachel.

"Happy birthday, Rachie" Emma said softly.

"My baby has sixteen now" Will said getting emotional as he looked at the picture "a few days ago, you asked me to read a bedtime story"

"Oh honey, are you crying?" Emma asked looking at her husband.

"What are you doing?" Rachel protested upset.

"It´s your first picture at sixteen, sweetie" Will responded at his daughter and showing the picture at her. "You don´t like it?"

"It´s awful" Rachel yelled as she looked at herself with two braids in her hair and a shocked expression in her face.

"I like it" Will responded as he continued looking at the picture. "I will put it on the familiar blog"

"No!" Rachel protested.

"Okay, sweetheart" Emma said as she pointed the birthday cake at Rachel. "Make a wish"

Do you know what I wish more than anything in this world?" Rachel said sardonically. "I really wish that my lovely family has to understand that they can´t get in my room every time they want…I need some privacy, okay? I´m almost a woman, I need limits and my space, I have waited this day all my life and now that it´s finally here I really wish that all of you just go leave me alone!" she then slammed the door in their faces before opening the door with a smile and said sweetly. "Love you" once again, she closed the door.

"She´s really weird" Jake replied looking at his parents.

Once she was alone, Rachel loosed her long brown hair and with a confident smile looked in the mirror.

"I´m finally turn sixteen" Rachel clapped excitedly. "This day will be magical and the best birthday ever"

Inadvertently, a mysterious band had arrived the residence Berry and apparently was Pet control, a pretty young woman with brown hair and blue eyes, had a clipboard in her hand, got off from the van and approached the house with a smile, a bee flew into the window at the time that the young woman placed a pamphlet in the mailbox and rings the bell. The worst was that the bee that had seeped into the window came to the honeycomb that was on the roof of the house and several bees left their home to attack.

"I warned you, guys" Jake said when everyone was gathered in the kitchen for the breakfast.

"Sometimes I don´t understand her" Will responded confused.

"Maybe she is nervous for her birthday party" Emma said softly looking at her husband. "Hey, honey remember that the lights are in the basement…" she indicated him when the bell rang.

"I got it" Will responded before leaving the kitchen.

"thanks, mom" Jake responded as he sat in front of the cake and playing with his toy guitar before licking the frosting of the cake.

"Jacob Berry…the cake is for your sister" Emma scolded him " and please take her breakfast to her room" she indicated him.

"Too blue…too yellow…too casual…" Rachel said looking at her clothes and throwing it in the bed, the bees were entering through the airs and she didn´t even noticed. "Nope…I don´t think so…it´s not a cocktail…neither a funeral…"she looked at her last outfit…a reindeer sweater, plaid skirt and Mary Jane´s. "perfect"

"Hey, Ray…" Jake said entering his sister´s room with a food. "Mom made this for you"

"You know perfectly that you can´t get in my room if you don´t knock first" Rachel said upset.

"Ugh" Jake rolled his eyes and knocked.

"Much better" Rachel smiled. "How can I help you, little brother?"

"Mom prepared to you a special breakfast" Jake responded.

"Aww, she´s so sweet" Rachel cooed as she focused on her clothes. "On the desk please" Jake put the breakfast on the desk and sat on the chair.

"I was talking about my breakfast, silly" Rachel responded rolling her eyes.

"Wait…" Jake started playing his toy guitar as he sang to his sister as he played his toy guitar. " _This is your birthday…and I will eat your cake…"_

"Do you realize that toy of yours is not a real guitar, do you?" Rachel asked crossing her arms. "I don´t even think you have talent to join glee club" Jake kept playing and accidentally threw Rachel´s moneybox on the floor and this break. "Jake!"

"Whoa…" Jake exclaimed as he observed all the money in the floor. "Can I take some of your money?"

"Absolutely not!" Rachel said as she picked the money from the floor. "I was saving for my birthday party tonight" before a big smile appeared on her face. "The best birthday ever"

"Oh yeah" Jake said walking towards the wishing list. "Wish number 15..."

"What?" Rachel asked turning to him.

"I saw it" Jake pointed at the list and reading aloud. ""when I turn sixteen I will have the best party ever"

"Hey…that´s private!" Rachel protested.

"Not for me" Jake mocked as he continued looking at the wishing list. "Do you seriously think that this will be granted in one day?"

"I´m an optimistic person" Rachel said.

"The first one is hilarious" Jake mocked again before reading aloud. "When I turn sixteen I will meet Jesse St. James" Rachel simply shrugged before turning at her big poster in the wall. "Jesse St. James…are you kidding me? He´s famous in Broadway and got the leads in "Spring Awakening" "Funny Girl" and "Hamilton" he is completely unattainable for you; why do you want to meet him?"

"Jake, I was eight years old" Rachel continued.

"You were really insane, sis" Jake rolled his eyes playfully but Rachel gave her younger brother a glare.

"You were four and played with a teddy bear in front of the class" Rachel mocked him before looking at her wishing list. "My other wishes were more realistic. What about wish number three…when I turn sixteen I will decorate my room the way I want"

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _A little Rachel was sat on a bench as a lot of guys and women showed her several samples of wallpaper._

" _No, no, no, no…this one!" Rachel responded by pointing out the samples after a satifistied smile showed on her face and nodded in approbation._

 _-END OF THE FLASHBACK-_

"Nope…is not a good idea, Ray" Jake said shaking his head in disapproval.

"Why not?" Rachel wanted to know.

"If you decorate your room the way you dress…" Jake pointed. "Yikes!" Rachel sighed as she rolled her eyes at her younger brother, but he continued pointing at the list. "And what about that picture on the 16th wish?"

"Is not just a guy…it´s Noah Puckerman" Rachel said blushing.

"Do you have a crush on the captain of the soccer team?" Jake raised an eyebrow. "What a cliché"

"For your information he was in the glee club and played basketball once" Rachel pointed.

"I know, sis. I was there" Jake continued. "He wanted me to do his science project"

"It´s perfect…and according my wish…today I will talk to him" Rachel smiled confidently.

"Oh my Gosh it´s perfect!" a sweet, melodious, and nasally voice squealed through the window. Making Jake and Rachel turned to take a look. "I love it! Thank you, daddy! Thank you!"

Jake and Rachel decided to find out that it was the uproar, and when Rachel pulled the curtain of her window, discovered that it was the beautiful and popular Quinn Fabray; the girl with long blond hair, green eyes and which…according to Rachel, was the perfect cheap copy of Barbie. Coincidentally Quinn, like Rachel turned sixteen that day and her father had given her a beautiful car pink.

"I love it! I love it! I love it!" Quinn kept jumping up and down as she stared at her new car and playing with her car keys.

"Ugh…" Rachel groaned. "Quinn Fabray"

"This is the best birthday ever! Thank you so much!" Quinn yelled in excitement as she stared happily at her parents.

"Whoa…that car is so cool" Jake pointed with a smile.

"Is not cool…it´s awful" Rachel protested. "I don´t know what did I do to deserve this? Why Quinn…of all people in the world…born in the same day as me?"

"You´re being a drama queen" Jake said. "But I have to admit that she´s a lucky girl. I mean, she gets better things on her birthday" Quinn looks at Rachel´s window with a grin and showed her car keys.

"I don´t know why I can´t stand her" Rachel continued. "Since third grade she looks for ways to ruin my life…and my birthday"

"It´s her birthday too" Jake pointed.

"Why are you still here?" Rachel turned to look at her brother upset. "Get out of my room" she pushed him out of her room and closed the door on his face. "I take the bathroom!" Jake continued stood on the hallway before Rachel opened the door. "Move" she took her clothes, hairbrush and make up and walk to the bathroom as Jake groaned in frustration.

Once inside of the bathroom; Rachel was making up and brushing her long brown hair, but on the other hand, Jake was outside and knocking the door.

"Come on, Rachel…you´ve been there over a century" Jake groaned as he knocked.

"32 minutes…other girls take a lot of time" Rachel responded turning to the door and back to apply the makeup. Jake continued knocking louder. "Stop knocking, okay?" Jake ignored the warning of his sister and still knocked on the door, causing the bees out of their hive and put in attack mode. As Rachel finished applying her lip gloss on, she looked at the mirror and smiled, then she opened the door and got out of the bathroom. "It´s all yours" Rachel continued walking to her bedroom with a confident smile and took her clothes looking at them. "This day will be perfect…and nothing…not even Quinn Fabray…will ruin it"

Immediately, a loud buzzing interrupted Rachel´s bubble of happiness; who saw that it was a swarm of bees…she started screaming in panic and hastily fled the house in her pajamas and bunny slippers…forgetting her clothes in the process. Minutes later, everyone was out of the house with protective clothing set…noting that the house now owned by the bees and they didn´t think of leaving. Momentarily, the door opened and the mysterious girl left the house with a card in her hand and ran towards her.

"She´s not too young to work on a pest control business?" Will ask to his wife, who simply shrugged, all of them took of their hats as the young woman showed them the wishing list.

"Well…it´s a serious infestation…I think it was formed…sixteen years ago" the girl finally spoke.

"In a few days we will enter the house?" Will ask her.

"Mmm…I´m not sure, Mr. Berry…a lot of days…in the worst could be a year" she responded.

"Oh my…" Emma whispered shocked. "A year is a lot of time"

"And I could save this" the girl smiled as she handed the wishing list to Rachel, who reluctantly take it.

"This can´t be happening" Rachel complained as she walked. "Not me…not in my birthday" she turned to look at her dad. "Dad…can you take me to school, please? I have clothes on my locker"

"Oh, I´m sorry…sweetheart" Will said as he looks at his car being possessed by the bees. "Is not going to be possible" a horn sounded and a pink car drove around the street.

"Wait a minute…" Jake pointed and ran to the car. "Hey, Quinn! Can you give me a ride?"

"Sure, Jake" Quinn pointed with a smile as she opened the passenger´s door. "Get in" Jake gets in the car, fasted his seatbelt and closed the door as Quinn started driving and left. Rachel looked shocked and outraged.

"Great…now I´m going to take the bus…on my birthday" Rachel sardonically said as she started to walk…that she didn´t realized she stepped on a puddle; she pulled out her bunny slipper and continued walking.

Meanwhile, Finn Hudson; Rachel´s best friend from childhood…was very handsome and cute guy, who had a big crush on Rachel…but she saw him as a good friend. Now he was sitting at the bus stop when he noticed that Rachel walked towards him in pajamas and with a list in hand.

"Hi, Finn" Rachel responded as she greeted him.

"Hey, Rach…" Finn greeted back with a half-smile that made him look adorable because of his dimples. "Whoa…what happened to your clothes?"

"Don´t ask" Rachel sighed. "And…what happened to your blue truck"

"It´s in the tire shop…" Finn explained. "For now it´s broken…so, we have to take the school bus together"

"Perfect…this day couldn´t be worse" Rachel groaned.

"You must be cold…" Finn said as he took off his jacket and put over Rachel´s shoulders.

"Thank you" Rachel said putting on the jacket. "You´re so chivalrous"

"Well…that´s a good thing, right?" Finn pointed with a half-smile.

"Stop that…" Rachel smiled. "You look adorable with that dimples"

"I just wanted to see my best friend smile" Finn continued; his dimples still on his gorgeous face... "Is it working?"

"It´s working" Rachel pointed. "At least…it could be a light of hope for my birthday…I had the worst day of my life"

"I´m sorry about your house" Finn responded. "I guess now it´s property of those bees"

"Who told you?" Rachel asked worried.

"Quinn announced it to the entire school" Finn sighed.

"That´s really great" Rachel groaned before putting her hand on the pocket and pulling out a tiny box with a bun. "What is this?"

"Happy birthday, Rachel" Finn said looking at her and then the box. "I bought it with my savings…it´s not a big deal but I hope you like it"

"Finn…I don´t…" Rachel protested looking at the box.

"Just…open it" Finn encouraged her; Rachel did and found a beautiful necklace with the half of a heart inside.

"Oh, Finny…this is beautiful" Rachel smiled. "Where is the other half?"

"Here" Finn responded pulling out his key chain and joining the other half. Which read "BEST FRIENDS FOREVER" and in the backwards. "HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN. LOVE: FINN"

"Best friends forever" Rachel read aloud before looking at him. "Finn…you are so cute. And this was beautiful. Thank you so much"

"You´re welcome" Finn smiled at her. "Do you like it?"

"I love it" Rachel responded. "Is the best thing that ever happened to me in this awful day" she responded by lifting her hair. Finn walked behind her with the necklace.

"A pretty bad day, huh?" Finn asks as he puts the necklace on.

"You have no idea" Rachel confessed when Finn finished and stood next to her. "I was planning this day since I was eight. And I wanted things that adults do like…having my own space, being independent, freedom and privacy. But what do I get? Bees…bees!" Rachel gasps as she continued talking. "Our garage is infested by them! Oh my God…where is gonna be my party?!"

"You can use my basement" Finn suggested.

"I think I´ll pass, Finny bear" Rachel responded. "But still thank you"

"Well…see the good side…the day begins and good things are waiting for you" Finn said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Like what? Your truck is broken…and taking the bus? I hate the bus" Rachel complained. "Is not fair. This is the worst birthday in the history of birthdays" without noticing, Finn kept looking at Rachel with heart eyes and slowly was reaching his hand to hold hers; but immediately…Rachel snatched her hand away. "This day shouldn´t happen this way….this day should be…" she sighed and continued. "Magical"

In a blink of an eye, a van parked at the bus stop and a door opened…revealing the same girl who had come to see the bees…this time she was wearing a different uniform.

"Rachel Barbra Berry?" the girl said professionally.

"Um…yeah" Rachel responded as Finn stared confused.

"This is for you" the girl smiled sweetly handing her a package. "Happy birthday"

"You are not too young to work on this?" Finn asked, looking at the beautiful girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Oh I know" the girl smiled. "Family business" she responded. "See you around!" she closed the door and the van drive away.

"What the…" Finn whispered as Rachel looked at the package and started ripping the paper. "Don´t open it!"

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"The packages are delivered at home, not at the school bus" Finn said looking at her.

"So what?" Rachel continued looking at the package.

"Rach, what if it´s a bomb?" Finn protested. "Or a bad joke?"

"Don´t be ridiculous, Finn" Rachel shakes her head. "It´s a birthday gift and I will open it" she started to unwrap the package as Finn sighed in surrender.

"Sweet sixteen" Rachel read aloud when she looked at the box; which it had inside birthday candles. "Make a wish, light a candle and match your sweet sixteen birthday wishes come true" she then chuckled sarcastically as Finn continued staring at the paper. "Great…yeah, sure…they didn´t got a card for me"

"Hey…" Finn pointed shaking the paper. "There´s something else" he continued shaking the paper and this left a small matchbox, which fell into the palm of his hand.

"Take this" Rachel responded as she took the matchbox and handed to Finn the wishing list.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked as Rachel opened the package of candles.

"Read the wish number eight" Rachel indicated him as she looked at the candles.

"When I turn sixteen, I´ll get my own car. Preferably yellow" Finn read aloud.

"Mm…I´m going to light on a candle" Rachel responded confidently as she stared at the candle.

"What if something bad happen?" Finn asked unconvinced.

"What if something good happen?" Rachel wanted to know but Finn kept staring at her with confusion. "And if it´s a joke…the worst can happen is to take the bus" she continued as she handed Finn the box with the candles. "Here" she unthinkingly opened the box and pulled out a match which scraped into the side of the matchbox and lit the candle, which she blew immediately. Magically, a black limo parked at the bus stop, and a handsome young man with curly brown hair and blue eyes got off the limo, he walked towards the excited teen but at the same time Finn looked at him and then at Rachel. The young man was nothing more and nothing less than Jesse St. James.

"Are you, Rachel Berry?" Jesse asked politely as she stared at her.

"Uh huh" Rachel nodded with a wide smile as Jesse took her hand and kissed it.

"Happy birthday, Rachel" Jesse responded with a smile.

"Thank you" Rachel said still smiling; Jesse got inside of the limo and this disappeared from the view.

"Wha…what happened?" Finn asked surprised and turned to his best friend.

"I´ve had a crush on him since I first saw him as Melchior in Spring Awakening" Rachel responded blushing and then turned to him and then at the candles. "When I turn sixteen I will meet Jesse St. James…"

"What are you talking about?" Finn inquired.

"Wish number one" Rachel responded looking at the candles. "Finn…the candles are magical"

"Yeah, but now we have to take the bus" Finn pointed as the school bus was coming towards them.

"Maybe not…" Rachel responded. "I lighted on the candle number one and the wish number one of the list made come true. I think the number of the candles belongs to the numbers of the wishing list" she then turned to look at him. "Give me the number eight" Finn opened the box as Rachel pulled out the eight candle and light on with the match. "When I turn sixteen, I will get my own car. Preferably yellow" she closed her eyes and blow the candle. Just then, a beautiful yellow Volkswagen beetle parked in the bus stop.

"No way…" Finn exclaimed surprised and shocked at the same time.

"It is" Rachel responded with a smile as the girl from before got off from the car and was dressed as a driver; the girl said goodbye at the bus who drive away from them and then turned to Finn and Rachel with a big smile on her beautiful face.

"Rach…I think it´s the same girl we met this morning" Finn responded looking at her. "The one who gave you your birthday present with the candles and stuff"

"Oh my God, yes" Rachel agreed with a big smile. "It´s her…she went to my house to check the plague of bees. I think it´s coincidence"

"This is so much fun!" the girl responded smiling as she jumped up and down.

"I can´t believe it!" Rachel squealed looking at her new car. "It´s the car of my dreams"

"It´s yours now" the girl responded happily and extending her car keys. "Do you want to drive?"

"Sure" Rachel responded about to take the car keys.

"No" Finn protested shaking his head.

"Why not?" Rachel turned to look at Finn. "I have my permission…my dad lets me practice on the parking lot all the time"

"Yeah…at midnight when no one is around" Finn said looking at her. "Rachel, when a stranger wants to give you a ride…you say no"

"She´s not a stranger, Finn" Rachel responded and then she looked at the girl. "You look so familiar actually" the girl continued smiling at them.

"Over my dead body" Finn protested. "Absolutely not"

"Why not?" Rachel asked turning to Finn.

"Yeah, I don´t see the problem here" the girl continued sweetly.

"Because…you won´t get your license until you pass the test" Finn said to Rachel.

"It´s true…you guys get in the car, I will drive" the girl responded excitedly, Rachel smiled happily but Finn was unconvinced.

"Wait a minute…we won´t get in the car until you tell us your name" Finn demanded.

"I´m Marley Rose…but you can call me Marley" the girl finally introduced herself smiling sweetly at them. "And I will grant all the wishes of Rachel"

"Oh…that explains…absolutely nothing!" Finn argued as he held the box and the wishing list. But Rachel kept staring at Finn happily.

"Come on, Finn" Rachel responded convincing him and then turning to Marley. "This is the most wonderful, awesome and magical that ever happened to me; fifty years from now when you remember your life, you don´t want to say that you get in the car?" Finn sighed as Rachel kept staring at Finn and smiled at him.

"I will regret it" Finn finally confessed.

"Yay!" Rachel squealed as Marley did the same and opened the door. "Bring your things…hurry…get in the car!" Finn, Rachel and Marley got in the car and all at the same time fitted their seat belts.

"I have a question…" Finn inquired. "You´re a magical being like an elf or a fairy?"

"Yep…something like that" Marley responded sweetly turning to him and closing the window.

"You don´t sound convinced" Finn pointed.

"Finn…" Rachel scolded her friend.

"You take care of organizing birthdays or other events?" Finn continued to ask.

"Excuse him, he talks to much when he is nervous" Rachel said looking at Marley.

"Why you don´t relax, Finn?" Marley responded putting on her sunglasses and putting her hands on the steering wheel. "And enjoy the ride…" then she turned to look at the two teenagers. "Hold on"

Immediately, the car started very fast…Rachel was having fun, like if she was on a roller coaster but Finn looked too scared and all he wanted was the car to stop once and for all.

"AHHH!" Rachel screamed.

"AHHH…RACHEL!" Finn screamed as Marley kept driving but Rachel kept enjoying the ride.

In the blink of an eye, they arrived to school and Marley began driving slowly looking for a parking lot.

"That was amazing" Rachel squealed. "You´re an excellent driver, Marley"

"Thank you" Marley responded still driving.

"Did we just land?" Finn asked with his eyes still closed and leaning his head on the backseat. "How is it?"

"How is it what?" Rachel asked turning to Finn.

"Her planet" Finn confessed scared closing his eyes tightly.

"I´m sorry, Finn" Marley said parking. "The only distant planet that you will visit today is school" Finn finally opened his eyes and realized that they arrived at the school.

On the other hand; Quinn was showing off her new car to her two friends…Brittany and Madison.

"I have my license" Quinn continued proudly. "My dad knows people on the department"

"Hey, Puck" Mike turned to the attractive Jewish boy. "What about that car?" Puck smiled and he and Mike walked towards the yellow car; just at that time…Rachel was getting off the car, but Quinn was not happy about it and decided to end it.

"Berry…did you also get a car?" Puck asked as he and the entire school approached to her.

"Uh…" Rachel looked down and observed that the car keys appeared in her hand, when she leaned down to look for Marley, she wasn´t there anymore; so she decided to be honest. "Yeah I did…it´s my new car…that I bought…for my birthday…which is…today" she finished nodding.

"Cool" Puck responded staring at the car.

"This is not yours" Jake responded staring at the car.

"At least I save money…I don´t waste my time buying stupid things like you" Rachel responded to him.

"Whoa…I will start saving too" Jake responded amazed. "This is awesome"

Finn continued to observe all signs that read "QUINN FABRAY FOR CLASS PRESIDENT" and he was not happy with the idea, since becoming president was his dream and he wanted to make a change in school…popularity was not enough; Rachel continued looking at her wishing list...But the entire school burst into laughter when they looked at Rachel´s outfit…her pajamas and her bunny slippers; Finn immediately wrapped his arm around Rachel´s waist.

"Come with me" Finn responded starting to take Rachel away from them.

"Why…what are you doing?" Rachel responded looking at him.

"Avoiding you more humiliations" Finn finally said.

"But they didn´t humiliate me" Rachel responded innocently. "This is the best day of my life…" she looked at her wishing list and then at Finn. "Wish number fifteen...when I turn sixteen, I will have the best party ever…if this candles keep working…my party will be a success!" she then turned to her classmates excitedly. "Birthday party tonight at my house…everyone is invited!"

"Ha, hah,ha, ha" all laughed at her.

"Rach…walk with me" Finn responded grabbing her by the arm and walking away from them. "It´s okay…you´re safe" he and Rachel walked inside of the classroom together.

Jake kept staring at Rachel´s car as Quinn walked towards him with boxes.

"Hey…do you want to make money?" Quinn looked at Jake sweetly.

"Um...Sure" Jake responded as Quinn handed him the boxes with the signs.

"Put these everywhere and then wait for me at the polling station" Quinn indicated him as she took one box and entered the school as Jake kept staring at the signs.

Finn and Rachel kept walking down the halls but as Rachel kept walking, everyone was making fun of her.

"Now…look for some clothes…I will tell Miss Holiday that you got a cramp, okay?" Finn responded putting his hand on her shoulder as he left.

"Thanks, Finn" Rachel looked at her jacket and went to look for new clothes at her locker; once there…and with new clothes…she put her bunny slippers inside, took her wishing list as she read aloud. "When I turn sixteen…I will have the cutest clothes in school"

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _All were gathered to see the little Rachel receives a trophy to have the prettiest clothes in school._

" _For me?" little Rachel asked as she took the trophy. "Thank you so much" everyone started to clap at her._

 _-END OF THE FLASHBACK-_

Rachel sat on a bench near the lockers and found that nobody didn´t come to confiscate her candles and the wishing list.

"Wish number two…wish number two" Rachel whispered opening the box and pulling out the candle…starting to light on…but nothing happened. "what?" once again, she tried to do the same but the candle didn´t light on; on the other hand…Quinn was putting the signs on the locker and discovered what Rachel was doing. "What´s wrong…please not now" immediately, a hand grabbed her arm and she looked up. "Coach Sylvester" a tall and blonde woman looked at Rachel intently.

"Berry…" Sue responded as she blew off the fire and extended her hand to her. "Give me that, young lady" Rachel immediately handed her the candles and the matchbox as Sue shakes her head in disapproval.

Later, Rachel was sitting in the waiting room outside the counseling room, and at the same time…Marley was sitting at a desk giving advice to a freshman.

"If you continue with that optimistic spirit, Ryder…I´m sure you´ll be president one day" Marley said adjusting her glasses. "I believe in you"

"Do you really think that?" Ryder asked as he looked at her.

"I have no doubt of that" Marley said sweetly.

"Would you go on a date with me?" Ryder asked to see that Marley was so beautiful.

"We´ll see" Marley said giggling and blushing. "You can go now"

"Thank you, Marley" Ryder said as he grabbed his backpack and got up from the chair.

"Anytime" Marley smiled as Ryder smiled, just when Rachel got up from the sofa.

"Do you also predict the future?" Rachel asked as she stared at the other brunette.

"No…I just encouraged him…come on in" Marley indicated the teenager as they entered the counseling room.

"How strange…my mom is also the guidance counselor" Rachel responded. "The only difference is that she always have pamphlets with her" Marley said nothing and just blushed. "Marley…you are blushing"

"Me? No…" Marley hesitated for a moment but then sighed. "Yes…that cute boy Ryder asked me on a date" both girls squealed.

"Did you say yes?" Rachel asked as Marley said nothing as Rachel sat in front of her.

"Now tell me…what´s going on?" Marley asked.

"What´s going on...you know what´s going on" Rachel responded. "You´re here pretending to be the guidance counselor. Why the candle didn´t light on?"

"Because of the rules" Marley simply said.

"Rules?" Rachel asked.

"Oh my dear friend…you don´t go out so often, right?" Marley asked as Rachel shakes her head.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked.

"The candles are magical…and the magic have rules" Marley explained. "A candle and a wish per hour. You lighted the candle at 7: 58 and Jesse St. James met you" Rachel nodded as Marley continued. "Then…you lighted the number eight precisely at eight o clock…it were two minutes apart but at different times"

"Right…so now I have to wait…" Rachel started saying.

"27 minutes" Marley completed the sentence.

"Before I make another wish" Rachel continued as Marley nodded. "Great…you should print that warning on the box…oh and um…some other rules of the magic candles that I should know?"

"Just one…" Marley explained again. "But is useful…the magic of the candles expire at midnight…so no more wishes after that hour…oh, and all the wishes that made come true will become permanent"

"At midnight"

"Yeah" Marley responded.

"Then…at midnight that beautiful car that is parked outside will be mine forever?" Rachel asked.

"Absolutely" Marley nodded smiling.

"In in 26 minutes and a half I will have cutest clothes than Quinn Fabray?" Rachel asked.

"Yes" Marley smiled and then whispered. "She can´t stand you"

"Oh…I know" Rachel groaned looking down. "She draw awful pictures of me in the bathroom and threw slushies at me…on the face" then…Marley placed a box of lost things on the desk and pulled out a small book…turning out to be Quinn´s diary.

"I shouldn´t do it but…" she handed the diary to Rachel. "Read it for yourself"

"QUINN´S PERSONAL DIARY" Rachel read aloud taking the diary and then hesitated for a moment. "No, I shouldn´t…" then she took the diary again. "Okay…maybe one page or two"

"Page 10, 23 and 39" Marley whispered to Rachel, who laughed holding the diary and her backpack.

"Oh…" Marley then handed her the candles and the matchbox. "And be careful where you use the candles"

"Thanks, Marley…you´re really awesome" Rachel responded taking her things and getting out of the counseling room.

Students walked the halls quickly as Rachel was walking while reading the diary of her arch nemesis, but what she was reading…was nothing she liked at all, without noticing she accidentally hit with Finn.

"Something interesting?" Finn asked turning to see that Rachel was reading a diary.

"You have no idea" Rachel responded shaking her head and then walked towards Quinn, who was at the polling station.

"Thank you for your votes" Quinn responded as the students said goodbye.

"Quinn!" Rachel said angrily as she walked towards her with Finn followed her behind.

"What do you want, manhands?" Quinn responded harshly as she stared at the tiny brunette.

"I know you hate me since I was eight years old" Rachel continued. "But I didn´t knew that you were counting" she then lifted Quinn´s diary.

"Where did you get that?" Quinn said angrily looking at her diary.

"From the birthday fairy" Rachel responded honestly.

"Yeah…give me that now!" Quinn demanded but Rachel snatched the diary away from the blonde.

"At ten years old…I made my first slumber party" Rachel continued. "You decided to make one as well and you paid for the girls to go to yours" magically, a marker appeared and Quinn was ahead while Rachel was losing…at zero.

"You have no right to read that, Stubbles…that´s mine!" Quinn yelled but Rachel rolled her eyes at her.

"And why you wrote about me?" Rachel demanded but Quinn didn´t answered, so the brunette continued. "at twelve years old…I get in the talent show singing "Don´t rain on my parade" from "Funny Girl" , you got in as well…and you pushed me out of stage…singing the same song" the score was the same…Quinn was winning and Rachel was losing. "Each year you compete against me and each year you won…you´ve been making my life living hell since third grade…you don´t want to stop that?"

"Don´t play dumb with me, Rachel…you know perfectly that you did. And for this…" Quinn snatched her diary from Rachel. "I will make sure that no one goes to your birthday party" she then smiled at her and handed her an invitation. "Here"

"What is this?" Rachel asked looking at the invitation.

"It´s an invitation for my birthday party…everyone is gonna be there" Quinn responded before her tone get cold again. "Now if you´ll excuse me, the campaign is waiting"

"You don´t have to worry about that, you´re the only one who is running for class president" Finn sardonically said looking at the beautiful blonde girl.

"Then I´m going to win" Quinn responded confidently.

"Why are you doing this? You don´t even care about the students" Finn continued saying at her.

"And you do?" Quinn asked staring at Finn.

"Well…I…" Finn started saying but Quinn raised her hand to stop him.

"That´s what I thought…do me a favor, Finn and go back to loser town" Quinn responded before turning to Rachel. "And as for you...I will make your life living hell until you get transferred from here" Rachel simply rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Quinn" Puck greeted as he walked towards her. "You look hot today"

"Thanks, Puck" Quinn flirted back at him.

"You need help with your campaign?" Puck asked at her.

"You help me distributing the posters for me?" Quinn responded innocently.

"Sure" Puck responded taking the box with the posters.

"Thank you" she then smiled and hugged him before whispering to Rachel. "He is mine" Rachel simply couldn´t take it anymore and left the polling station, Finn walking beside her as always.

"She´s doing again" Rachel complained. "She´s ruining my birthday…another one"

"Don´t let her do it" Finn comforted her.

"You´re right, Finny" Rachel responded confidently. "I will end her reign of terror for once and for all" she then looked at the clock. "And the moment is here" she walked away from Finn to make her other wish come true; she ensures that nobody followed her or even worse …betray her and entered the supply´s closet. Once again, the girl relit a candle and muttered aloud. "When I turn sixteen…I will have the cutest clothes in school" magically, to blow out the candle…the closet became closet full of the latest fashion accessories…clothing, shoes, bags and other things. But above all, Marley was already waiting for her.

"Hi, Rach" Marley greeted her happily.

"Marley" Rachel responded excitedly as she looked everywhere. "This is beautiful"

"Yeah I know" Marley continued sweetly... "I was waiting for you to make this wish…I love shopping especially if it´s for free"

"I don´t know where to start" Rachel commented still looking at the closet.

"You don´t have to worry about it…I´m here" Marley responded walking towards the tiny brunette. "Just close your eyes and let my magic do its job" Rachel nodded as Marley used her magic powers on her.

"Since third grade…everything I did, Quinn did it better" Rachel responded as Marley kept working on her, but Rachel kept her eyes closed. "She´s not happy until I lose and she wins…but today I decided that she´s not going to make me suffer anymore" she sighed and then smiled. "I have a plan…and this wish is the first part"

"Would you say that Quinn Fabray has the cutest clothes in school?" Marley asked her with a smirk.

"And shoes and purse" Rachel said sadly.

"Well…not anymore" Marley responded confidently.

Rachel came out of the closet with beautiful and trendy clothes. A sequin jacket on a pink dress, leggings and high heels with a white purse. Her long hair was pulled back in a half pony tail and a headband that matched her dress. All the girls immediately gasped when they see her.

"Oh my God…Rachel, you look amazing" Brittany exclaimed. "I love your dress"

"Thanks, Britt" Rachel responded.

"And that purse…is from…oh my Gosh" Madison squealed.

"It is" Rachel chuckled.

"I hate you!" Madison said joking. "I need that purse"

"Will you lunch with us?" Brittany asked.

"Sure" Rachel responded without hesitation but Quinn looked suspicious.

"Do you talk about this purse?" Quinn asked as she lifted up a purse exactly like Rachel´s, making the girls turned to look at Quinn, as the blonde walked towards Rachel. "A present for my last birthday…you are nothing special, Berry" the girls turned to look at Rachel with contempt.

"Hey…Rachel!" Marley called Rachel as she walked towards her with a new and gorgeous purple purse. "I´m sorry…give me that thing" Rachel immediately handed her the white purse. "This is so cute that it still doesn´t go on sale"

"Thank you, Marls" Rachel said smiling as both girls greeted with a kiss on both cheeks like they did on Paris.

"I´ll sent to you the rest of the collection when the infestation is under control" Marley responded as she turned away. "Ce´s la vie" she then entered the closet and closed the door. The girls obviously followed Marley to get the clothes, but instead…they got brooms and mops; Rachel smiled as she turned to look at Quinn, who was really upset.

"I know what you´re up to and is not going to work" Quinn coldly said to her.

"I just want to have the best birthday ever" Rachel responded innocently as she put a hand on her chest.

"It´s not over yet, Manhands. Good luck with that" Quinn threatened her.

Rachel said nothing just chuckled as she turned on her heels and left Quinn alone staring at her, Quinn crossing her arms really upset.

The hours passed and the class of physical education arrived…the young teacher Santana Lopez, who was a beautiful Latina, blew her whistle while the students laced the shoelaces of their sneakers; fortunately Rachel came running to class.

"You´re late, Berry" Santana said looking at Rachel; everyone turned to look at Rachel was well…and as for Quinn, had now her long blond hair tied in a high ponytail.

"I know, Ms. Lopez" Rachel responded. "I lost the track of time…I had to go to my locker for this" she then showed the purse to Santana.

"Oh…that´s a pathetic excuse for a delay, but that purse is gorgeous" Santana whispered staring at the purse.

"It´s for you" Rachel responded as Quinn stared at her.

"For me?" Santana asked surprised.

"Yes…I was going to give it to you for Christmas" Rachel continued. "But…it matches with…whatever you´re wearing so…" she handed the purse to Santana, who smiled widely at the purse.

"It is" Santana replied excitedly.

"Happy Friday" Rachel responded with a smile.

"Oh, happy Friday for me" Santana squealed as she hugged the purse.

"Well…guys…what if instead of running four kilometers we play a volleyball game?" Santana asked as she continued contemplating her new purse, thereupon, all the students cheered.

Everyone was placed on the volleyball court to start the game, when Quinn approached Finn and looked at him with contempt, before turning around and hit him with her long blond ponytail like a whip; Finn sighed before walking towards Santana who kept stroking her purse.

"Call her, Ms. Lopez…we need her" Finn pleaded the Latina.

"BERRY!" Santana screamed; and as for Rachel, was inside of the locker room with her candles. "COME HERE!"

"When I turn sixteen, I´ll beat Quinn Fabray in anything" Rachel closed her eyes holding the candle. "Or…rather…everything" she blow out the candle and then she walked to the court, with her uniform and her hair tied in a ponytail, her bangs covering her forehead.

"Where were you?" Finn asked at his friend.

"I have business to attend to" Rachel replied and then looked at Quinn in contempt.

"GAME ON!" Santana screamed after she blew the whistle and throw the ball to Ryder and then stroked her purse; everyone started playing volleyball.

"Rach…are you really sure you´re ready?" Finn asked as they stood in front of the net.

"Why shouldn´t I be?" Rachel asked him.

"Because you are the least sporty person I know" Finn continued.

"That changed" Rachel responded confidently. "I have my birthday luck"

"Duck!" Finn indicated when Quinn threw the ball; Rachel leaned and the ball fell on the floor, making the score.

"One point!" Santana indicated aloud.

"What´s your problem, Fabray?!" Rachel complained as she stared at the blonde. "You tried to hit me with the ball"

"It´s just a game, Berry" Quinn replied harshly. "Deal with it"

"Keep playing!" Santana indicated once more as the students kept playing; Rachel and Quinn sharing rival glances; Mason threw the ball, then Mike hit the ball and then threw it to Finn, who threw it to Rachel and she hit it so hard that it fell on Quinn´s head, and she fell on the floor unconscious; immediately the score changed and Rachel was winning and Quinn was losing.

"Rachel! Rachel! Rachel!" the students cheered as Finn held Rachel on his arms; Quinn was lying on the floor.

"It´s okay, Quinn" Santana leaned looking at the blonde. "Don´t move...I will take you to the nurse" Quinn just nodded and closed her eyes.

Minutes later, Quinn woke up with a cold cloth on her forehead and was lying on the stretcher; her blond hair was loose again, except for her uniform.

"Oh! look who´s awake" Marley said smiling as she was dressed as a nurse and she took off the cloth from Quinn as the blond sat on the stretcher. "How are you feeling?"

"I´m okay" Quinn responded confused. "I had a weird dream"

"Oh no, Quinn…it was real" Marley continued. "Rachel Berry beat you down" Quinn looked at Marley more confused. "Oh…and principal Figgins is looking for you" Quinn immediately nodded as she got up from the stretcher as she looked at Marley who said goodbye to her and returned to take notes. Quinn left the nursery totally confused.

As Rachel and Figgins talked casually, Quinn walked toward them with confusion.

"Do you want to see me, principal Figgins?" Quinn asked at him.

"Yeah, Miss Fabray I do" Figgins responded as Rachel stared at her. "Good news…the voting closed"

"What? No" Quinn protested. "It can´t close…there are so many people who haven´t voted yet"

"No…actually the voting had an interesting twist" Figgins explained as he and Rachel kept talking.

"What´s going on here?" Quinn asked shocked but Figgins ignored and then talked on the microphone.

"Students…your attention, please!" Figgins talked through the microphone. "The new McKinley high school class president is…Rachel Berry!" the students cheered happily for Rachel, but Finn looked confused and then the principal handed the microphone to the tiny brunette.

"Thanks to the people who voted for me and made this dream come true" Rachel talked through the microphone.

"No! that´s impossible…her name was not in the ballot box!"" Quinn screamed as she pointed at the box.

"Hey! Give me that!" Figgins said as he took the microphone from Quinn, both of them struggled with the microphone until they move a cord and this hurt the ears of the students until the principal took the microphone. "That´s all" and turned it off and looked at Quinn. "They wrote her name on it" Quinn looked at the paper and her name was strikethrough and instead was the name of Rachel.

"Better luck for the next time, Quinn" Rachel responded confidently as she turned on her heels and left. Leaving Quinn alone, sad, hurt. And confused; the students immediately cheered and clapped at Rachel.

After a few minutes of glory; Rachel entered the chemistry classroom to tell Finn about her fabulous day she had, but instead, the boy was not happy with the result, he was drawing in his notebook what he wanted more than anything in the world. "FINN HUDSON FOR CLASS PRESIDENT"

"Finny…" Rachel squealed happily. "I´m finally beat Quinn Fabray!" she then clapped.

"They help you" Finn responded with a serious tone as he continued working on the science project.

"I know. Is not amazing?" Rachel continued happily. "This day it´s getting better"

"Yeah, for you" Finn said without looking at her.

"I know!" Rachel squealed and she started dancing, Finn groaning in frustration.

"Can we work on the science project now? We need the points" Finn finally said looking up at her, but sounding really upset.

"Oh, that´s no problem. I will give Ms. Rhodes a nice high heels and a scarf…" Rachel started saying.

"No! Just…Stop it, Rachel" Finn said sounding really upset.

"What´s wrong with you?" Rachel asked as she looked at her handsome best friend.

"I don´t know" Finn responded taking off his laboratory glasses and stared at her intently. "It´s those wishes…you´re changing, Rachel and totally"

"What are you talking about?" Rachel inquired, confused.

"You always hated the voluntary work" Finn continued. "And now you´re the class president?"

"What can I say? The students talk and they chose me" Rachel said confidently.

"The candles talked" Finn responded. "And you have no idea what you wished for"

"Yes I do" Rachel continued. "Being the class president…is a huge honor"

"Being a class president is a very important work, Rachel" Finn said upset. He never called Rachel by her nickname when he was mad at her. "It´s for those who really wanted it"

"Like who? Quinn?" Rachel mocked. "The little miss perfect…former captain of the cheerios and the same Barbie in person?" Finn said nothing and just looked down sadly.

"No" Finn responded as he put a paper over his drawing.

"I know I can do this, Finn" Rachel responded looking at his gorgeous amber eyes. "Trust me. And…you´re going to help me…the hottest and cutest guy at school with freckles and dimples" Finn sighed and rolled his eyes at her. "Please…don´t be mad at me"

"Why not?" Finn asked looking down.

"Because…it´s my birthday" Rachel responded leaning towards him. "And because we are best friends and the most important…since I´m the class president…we have lunch for free" she then showed him a card named "LUNCH CARD". "Tada!"

"You´re kidding me" Finn gasped looking at the card.

"Nope" Rachel responded with a smile. "Now stop with the project and let your boss buy you a sandwich" Finn looked at her with his adorable half-smile.

"What kind of sandwich?" Finn asked at her raising an eyebrow and with the half-smile still on his gorgeous face.

"Whichever you want" Rachel responded taking his arm. "Come with me" The two teenagers left the chemistry classroom and the whole school waited for Rachel with great fanfare and glee, as if she were a famous Broadway star who was going to sign autographs. "You see?" Rachel smiled widely. "They love me"

"Rach…what the hell?!" Finn protested. "What you wished for this time?"

"Wish number ten" Rachel responded as her voice turned into a flashback mode. "I wrote it when I was sick of being invisible all the time…when I turn sixteen…I will be popular"

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _Little Rachel is getting down the limo and walking down the red carpet, everyone is waiting for her so she can sign their autographs, especially certain guy._

" _Hi, Jesse" Rachel responded walking to him with a smile. "Sure, I will sign it for you" she then signed the picture._

 _END OF THE FLASHBACK-_

"I loved that wish" Rachel responded sighing.

"Guys…make room!" Finn responded walking in front of Rachel as if he was her bodyguard.

"Thank you so much!" Rachel responded greeting the students who started taking pictures of her and greeting her. "Hi" minutes later, they were eating together. "I have to do nothing…just be there"

"Are they planning your party?" Finn asked as he chewed at the same time and looking at the poster.

"Yeah…Madison´s dad has a hotel and my party is gonna be there" Rachel continued. "The theme is Monte Carlo and the biggest casinos in the world"

"Look…I don´t wanna be a party pooper, Rach but…Monte Carlo?" Finn asked raising an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted a theme party based on Broadway"

"Let me guess….your basement is a better option?" Rachel asked turning to him.

"Hey…I have snacks for free and karaoke" Finn said staring at her.

"Good point" Rachel responded looking at him with a small smile. "Look, Finn…this is the only chance my sweet sixteen birthday party have to be epic, okay? I want it to be perfect" and then she stopped smiling for a moment. "Oh my God…I don´t have a dress"

"We have a free period now…let´s get you one" Finn suggested her.

"I´d love to but the bees have my savings" Rachel said looking down sadly.

"No problem…I´ll lend you some money" Finn said staring at her.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked turning to him.

"Yeah" Finn nodded with a half-smile.

"Oh my God, Finn…you´re the best friend ever" Rachel responded smiling at him and hugging him. "Thank you" they got in the car as Rachel put her hands on the steering wheel. "We can´t go…I don´t have my license"

"Wishing list by Rachel Barbra Berry" Finn read aloud taking the cardboard. "Wish number 7…when I turn sixteen I´ll get my driver´s license"

Rachel smiled as Finn handed her the matchbox and the candle number 7 after opening the box. Rachel lighted on the candle and then blows. Magically, a car parked next to Rachel and a man with glasses knocked on Rachel´s car window. Rachel immediately pulled the window down.

"Rachel Barbra Berry?" the man asked staring at her.

"Yeah" Rachel responded staring at the man and then turned to Finn, to once again looking at the mysterious man.

"This is not usual" the man whispered as he handed her the driver´s license.

"My license is here!" Rachel squealed as she showed it to Finn.

"It´s finally yours" Finn pointed staring at her.

"Thank you so much" Rachel said looking at the man; on the other hand, Quinn was inside of her car and observing everything in suspicion. The man getting in the other car, that Marley was driving.

"It´s okay, Blaine…you needed to get out of that office" Marley responded staring at him.

"We´ve never do this before" Blaine protested.

"I know…is not fun?" Marley said with a smile.

"My office is fun" Blaine said staring at her as they drive and disappeared. Rachel immediately started driving as Quinn fasted her seatbelt and followed them on her car.

"Finn?" Rachel asked him as she drive.

"Yeah, Rach?" Finn asked looking at her.

"Officially…this is the best sixteenth birthday in the history of birthdays!"

Finn and Rachel arrived to an exclusive and expensive clothing store; but the girl didn´t care about it and all she really wanted was to find a perfect dress for her birthday party. What she and Finn hadn´t notice, it´s that Quinn had followed them all the way and once and for all, the blonde was about to find out what was going on.

"Rach…you can´t pay what they sell there" Finn protested as he and Rachel stopped at the store, and Finn looked down to check on his wallet.

"You´re wrong" Rachel responded staring at Finn. "I don´t have to spend on my birthday and I´ll spend each penny on finding the perfect dress" she started walking towards the store as Finn tried to put his wallet on his jean pocket, when Rachel returned and grabbed him by his arm. "Come on!" Finn entered with her but his wallet fell on the floor without noticing and Quinn took the chance to pick it from the floor. Meanwhile Kitty Wilde; a beautiful blonde woman who worked in the store…watched the teenagers very carefully but said nothing. "What do you think?" Rachel asked Finn as she showed him a green dress.

"It´s nice" Finn pointed staring at the dress.

"No…it´s disco" Rachel disagreed as she hanged the dress back on its place. As Rachel was looking for some dresses, Finn kept staring at her as if she was the most amazing and beautiful girl in the planet. He was deeply in love with her since forever and he hasn´t had the courage to tell her; Rachel returned with a beautiful lavender dress and showed it to Finn. "What about this one?"

"You are so beautiful…I mean…the dress…it´s really pretty" Finn said nervously.

"Do you think that Noah likes it?" Rachel asked him; Finn´s smile disappeared from his face and sighed in surrender.

"I don´t know, Rachel" Finn said upset. "Why don´t you ask Puck?"

"I´m sorry" Rachel apologized at the harsh tone from Finn.

"Why don´t you light on the 16th candle and make your wish already" Finn continued upset. "Poof! Noah Puckerman will be your boyfriend"

"It doesn´t work this way" Rachel stared at the handsome young man.

"Yes it is" Finn said coldly. "It worked that way all day"

"No…I don´t want to make it happen for a magic birthday spell" Rachel responded softly. "I want Noah to notice me for whom I am" she then took the dress. "I will try this one…" then she walked towards the rest of the dresses and took five of them. "And these" she then entered the dressing room, living Finn thinking; Rachel got out of the dressing room with the lavender dress on and with a smile stared in the mirror. She looked so beautiful and confident.

"I´ll take these" Quinn said grabbing sunglasses from the counter and handed to Kitty and opened her wallet. "I feel sorry for you…" she continued talking as she handed Kitty the money. "Wasting your time with those kids" she then pointed at Finn and Rachel and hanged her purse back.

"A client is a client" Kitty responded without looking up and collecting at the same time.

"Oh…trust me" Quinn replied with a smirk as she puts on her new sunglasses. "They won´t buy anything" she turned on her heels and left. Kitty stared at Finn and Rachel upset as she walks towards them.

"Hey, Finn…it´s perfect, don´t you think?" Rachel asked Finn showing him the purple dress.

"Yeah, I guess" Finn responded.

"I love it and I think Noah will likes it too" Rachel responded confidently.

"Fine…you want to go or…" Finn asked her.

"Don´t be so cranky" Rachel protested.

"I´m sorry" Kitty said as she walked towards them. "But this is a store, not a playground"

"Exactly" Finn agreed as he gets up from the chair and stands next to Rachel.

"I like this one" Rachel responded as she showed the dress.

"But of course" Kitty sardonically said. "Why you don´t come back then with your parents?"

"We´re not kids" Rachel protested. "I´m sixteen years-old"

"Oh…congratulations!" Kitty smiled before her face turned cold. "Now give me the dress"

"No…we´re buying it" Rachel continued and then turned to look at her friend. "Finn…show her your money" Finn nodded before putting his hand inside of his pocket but…the pocket was empty and his wallet was not there!

"My wallet" Finn panicked turning to Rachel.

"Now get the hell out of my store" Kitty harshly said as she pointed out of the store.

"But…" Rachel protested looking at Finn and then at Kitty. "No…you can´t"

"Look at me, little girl" Kitty said coldly as Finn sighed and he gets out of the store.

"You can´t do this…we are costumers" Rachel kept protesting.

"No, you are kids" Kitty continued staring at Rachel. "Take off that dress now"

Rachel furiously, storms off as her Rachel Berry style and enters the dressing room walking next to the clock in the wall and sighs before looking at the clock this time and smiles; the clock strikes noon and she takes the chance to make a wish…a wish which later would be the worst wish ever; she sat on the bench, took the purse and pulls out her box of candles and the matchbox, she then took a candle and a match and lighted on the candle. "Wish number nine" she then stared at the horizon.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _Rachel is at her thirteenth birthday party, but they made a party as if she was still a little girl. She was horrified and frustrated. Quinn looking at her with a evil grin. The kids kept throwing things at her which make her not taking it anymore._

" _When I turn sixteen" Rachel whispered. "They will stop treat me like a kid" a boy throw her a cupcake on the face and Rachel sighed in frustration._

 _-END OF THE FLASHBACK-_

Rachel lighted on the candle and whispered aloud. "When I turn sixteen, they will stop threat me like a kid" after blowing the candle…she magically grew up and turn into a beautiful twenty tree year-old woman. Who opened the curtains and walked towards Kitty. "Excuse me…" Rachel asked looking at Kitty, who was ordering the dresses. "Where is my friend?"

"Oh, you mean the tall handsome boy?" Rachel nodded. "He was here a few minutes ago but he left with a blonde girl in a cute pink car"

"Wait a minute…he left with Quinn?" Rachel asked confused.

"I think so…turn around" Kitty responded staring at the now adult Rachel. Rachel nodded and turned around. "Mmm, I don´t think so…this dress is to childish for you"

"And it´s really tight" Rachel complained.

"I´ll look something more appropriate for you" Kitty responded as she looked in the clothes and handed her a black short dress. "What about this?" she continued with a smile.

"But um…I can´t pay for it" Rachel protested.

"Oh don´t worry…I will charge it to your account" Kitty responded smiling.

"Oh my God, I have an account" Rachel whispered smiling.

"Everything is okay, Miss Berry?" Kitty asked turning to Rachel.

"Yeah…everything´s fine" Rachel responded confidently as she takes the clothes and enters the dressing room with Kitty.

Rachel took all the clothes she bought at the store and took it in the shopping bags while Kitty helped her. The young woman got in her car and returned to school when she was already an adult and should no longer be in high school. She kept running until she hit with another blonde woman.

"I´m sorry, Miss Holiday" Rachel apologized to the science and friendly teacher, Holly Holiday.

"Do I know you, maám?" Holly asked looking at her.

Um…yeah?" Rachel responds confused.

"Oh" Holly chuckles as she snaps her fingers. "You´re the new substitute teacher…thank god I´m not going to teach those monsters" she then pointed at the students who were working on their science projects, especially Finn and Quinn. "Good luck" Holly turned on her heels and left.

"What?" Rachel asks confused as she enters the chemistry classroom and she notices Finn and Quinn working on their project together. "psst" she whispered at Finn, but he kept working on his project. Puck turned to look at Rachel and she smiled at him but then turned to whisper at Finn. "Finn! Come here!"

"Uh…hey, Quinn. I´ll be right back" Finn responded removing his lab glasses.

"Great, now let me finish the project on my own" Quinn sarcastically said but then smiled at him. "Okay, go ahead" Finn gets out of the classroom and walks next to Rachel.

"Yeah?" Finn asks staring at Rachel.

"What´s wrong with you?" Rachel asked him angrily as she puts her hands on her hips.

"I´m sorry?" Finn asks raising an eyebrow.

"You left me alone…on my birthday!" Rachel continued. "What kind of friend do that?!"

"Friend? But I have no idea what are you talking about" Finn protested confused.

"Hello? I´m Rachel Berry…do we meet each other?" Rachel interrogates him.

"Uh... I think so…but that was long time ago" Finn continued.

"Stop joking with me" Rachel argued as she punched him slightly on his arm.

"Whoa...Stop!" Finn said scared. "You´re freaking me out! I´m not your friend, I´m a student and you are…a woman"

"Um…thank you but I´m three months older than you" Rachel said innocently.

"Yeah…that´s a century" Finn sardonically said before looking at her. "Look, Miss. I can´t talk now…I´m in the middle of an important experiment"

"And I´m in the middle of an important birthday" Rachel protested.

"I have to go, I´m sorry" Finn continued as he started to walk away.

"Please…wait" Rachel protested grabbing his arm.

"Stop!" Finn yelled as he snatched his arm away. "Stop stalking me…I don´t even know you!" he then entered back to the chemistry classroom leaving a confused and heartbroken Rachel behind.

"FINNEGAN CRISTOPHER HUDSON…YOU´RE THE WORST FRIEND EVER!" Rachel yelled when a hand grabbed her arm and realized it was principal Figgins. "Wait… are you expelling me?"

"They´ll explain everything to you" Figgins said as Will and Emma were at the door waiting for Rachel.

"Mom? Dad?" Rachel asks confused as she walks towards them after Figgins closed the door. "Why is that truck behind you…are we moving?"

"Just come with us, sweetheart" Will respond.

"Not until someone explain to me what is happening" Rachel said firmly. Emma sighs as she and will grab their daughter by her arms.

"I´m sorry, honey…but you can´t go to school anymore" Emma explains.

"What? Why not?" Rachel asks.

"You have to grow up" Will continue.

"Will" Emma scolds her husband.

"What?" Will protest.

"Rachie…while the house is fumigated…there´s no space for you anymore and we´ve been thinking…"

"You will move to an apartment" Will finish the sentence.

"A what?!" Rachel protests confused.

"An apartment…what do you think?" Emma asks her daughter, who stopped walking.

"For myself…on my own?!" Rachel asks panicking. Emma sighs as Will drives to the new home for Rachel. They arrive at the new pretty neighborhood. Rachel´s parents holding boxes.

"It´s a really safe neighborhood" Emma said entering the apartment.

"It´s really expensive" Will continued.

"Your father and I paid the deposit but the first rent is your responsibility" Emma explained. Inside of the house, they turned to look at their older daughter, who was a woman now but had the mentality of a teenager.

"Done…I´ll bring the last box" Will said as he gets out of the house.

"You will need a job" Emma said putting a paper on the kitchen counter. "I picked some for you"

"What?! No…I can´t study and have a job" Rachel protested.

"Do you want to go to college?" Emma asks and then calls her husband. "Will!"

"Yeah?" Will calls.

"Rachel wants to go to college!" Emma talked to her husband.

"No! Not yet!" Rachel protested.

"Forget it!" Emma called again.

"Oh okay!"

"Mom…I´m still a kid…I can´t live here on my own" Rachel continued as Will entered the house with the last box.

"Sweetie, don´t be a drama queen…the girls of your age have their own apartment" Emma responded calmly.

"I moved at 18" Will pointed.

"But…I´m not 18" Rachel said.

"No…you have 22" Will started saying.

"23 years-old. Happy birthday by the way" Emma finishes the sentence.

"What…are you guys talking about?" Rachel said upset.

"It´s late, Ems" Will pointed looking at his wife before leaving the apartment.

"No! Please don´t go!" Rachel protests.

"Just remember…we did it for love" Emma continued as she followed her husband.

"Yeah, just that" Will pointed.

"Will" Emma scolds him again.

"Dad..." Rachel said sadly.

"You´ll be fine, baby" Will said lovingly as he walks over and kisses his daughter on the forehead.

"No…" Rachel said sadly as she closes her eyes before her dad leaves and then her mom kisses her on the cheek. "Mom…"

"You´re welcome to visit us" Emma said as she started leaving before turning to her. "Except Thursdays…we go bowling" they said goodbye to her and closed the door.

"High school memories?" Rachel responded looking at the box that was on the kitchen counter and opened it looking through the pictures. "What is this?" she continued looking at the pictures, now understanding everything. "No"

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _Some flashbacks starts to appear: when Rachel make the ninth wish and everything happened. She turning to an adult, Kitty looking for clothes for her, everyone seeing her as a woman; especially Finn, her teacher and her parents._

" _When I turn sixteen, they will stop treat me like a kid"_

" _I´ll look something more appropriate for you"_

" _Oh, you´re the new substitute teacher…"_

" _You´re freaking me out! I´m not your friend, I´m a student and you are…a woman"_

" _No…you have 22"_

" _23 years-old. Happy birthday, Rachel"_

 _-END OF THE FLASHBACK-_

"Oh no…" Rachel said looking at the picture of her high school graduation and then putting it on the kitchen counter. "No! No! This is not what I wanted" she then ran to the window and looked outside. "Marley!" she then called her birthday fairy and returned to her living room. "Marley! I need to talk to you! Now!" she then ran towards her purse and opened it. "The list…I need to fix it…I need a wish…" she commented checking on the wishing list and then finding it. "This is the wish…wish number three…exactly!" She lighted on the candle and said aloud. "When I turn sixteen…I will decorate my room the way I want" blowing out the candle, Rachel closed her eyes waiting for a miracle when….she opened her eyes and heard a knock on the door. After opening the door, she found Marley in front of her. Marley dressed with a business suit: a coat and a skirt. All pink, her hair was tying in a ponytail and was wearing glasses.

"Hi" Marley greeted as Rachel hugged her. "Your decorator is here"

"Thank god, you´re here" Rachel responded breaking the hug.

"Yeah, I know" Marley responded dragging a wheeled suitcase. "Well…let´s get started" she looked everywhere. "Nice place…it has potential"

"Marley, I need your help" Rachel said really worried.

"Oh I think so…maybe wallpaper" Marley continued but Rachel interrupted.

"No" Rachel responded shaking her head. "Not with the wallpaper"

"Then painting" Marley responded looking at the cards. "I have some samples"

"No! Listen to me" Rachel responded showing her a candle. "Your magical candles are wrong"

"The candles don´t make mistakes…people do" Marley responded.

"No…I made a wish but…is not what I wanted" Rachel started explaining.

"I can put you curtains" Marley commented staring at the window.

"No!" Rachel protested.

"Bad idea…you need some privacy since you are a woman now" Marley said shyly.

"No…I´m not a woman…I´m sixteen years-old" Rachel protested. "I made a wish…wish number nine, okay?" she continued showing her the wishing list. "I didn´t want to be an adult…I just wanted people to treat me like one"

"The candles have their logical…sometimes don´t give you what you want and give you what you need…and Rach…what you really need is curtains" Marley continued saying.

"Marley, you are not listening to me" Rachel started to feel frustrated. "I don´t need curtains! I need my life! I need my friends, my birthday party, my ceremony too…look!" she then looked through the box and showed to Marley the picture where she was graduating from high school. "I lost my own graduation" she looked at Marley sadly. "I need everything back the way it was"

"Rachel…is not going to be possible, I´m sorry" Marley apologized sadly. "The candles and your wishes go together and as there´s no a wish to fix the other ones…I fear that when the clock strikes midnight…this is gonna be your life…forever"

"But…" Rachel started saying but Marley´s cell phone started ringing.

"Decorator Marley Rose here" Marley responded taking the call. "Oh I see…sure, maám…I´m on my way. Bye" hangs up. "Pillow covers emergency…I have to go" Marley turned around.

"What?!" Rachel protested putting the picture on the coffee table. "No! You can´t go!" she followed Marley. "Wait…" she stumbles as Marley gets out of the room. "Marley, wait! Marley" Marley leaves the house. "Marley…No!" And closes the door; she then opens the door and finds a man who is in charge of the rent: Sandy Ryerson. Rachel tried to look for Marley but she wasn´t around.

"Are you trying to avoid the rent?" Sandy asked adjusting his glasses and staring at a confused adult Rachel.

"No, I´m not avoiding anything" Rachel started saying.

"Well...The first month´s rent is paid in three days" Sandy continued handing her a document. "Pay up or move out" Rachel took the paper staring at the man. "You can move out" Sandy continued as Rachel closed the door on his face. "Move out!" Sandy called from the window and Rachel closed the curtains feeling frustrated, walked towards the coffee table and threw the documents in there.

"Stupid wishes!" Rachel groaned in frustration as she looked through the wishing list. "Why I had to write them?" she then throw the wishing list on the table and crosses her arms still looking at the list, before looking again and taking the wishing list. "I will like meat?" Rachel read aloud. "mm, what if I change it?" she continued talking to herself, she took the eraser and tried to erase that wish but nothing happened, once again she tried but it was impossible. Then kneeled on the floor, she used nail polish to paint over the wish and it covered. "Perfect" Rachel smiled at her apparently success but then…the word "I´ll like meat" appeared again. "I hate meat…I´ll always be a vegan and nothing will change it!" she threw the list on the floor and sighs in frustration, but then looked through the wishing list once again. "Hey…what about you wish number 14? When I turn sixteen my parents will understand me" Rachel read aloud.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _Rachel is at her fourteen years-old, looking at the mirror of the bathroom and trying to brush her teeth with her braces on but she doesn´t look happy._

" _Hi, Rachie" Emma responded opening the door. Rachel staring at her mom in the mirror reflection._

" _Mom…you never knock…I need´Zome privazy" Rachel complained._

" _What?" Emma asked confused._

" _Id need zome privazy" Rachel tried to talk but the redhead couldn´t understand to her daughter._

" _Wait, honey…Will" Emma called her husband who entered the bathroom as well._

" _Yeah?" Will asked._

" _Tell him" Emma said looking at her daughter._

" _PRIVAZY! I NEED PRIVAZY!" Rachel yelled in frustration._

" _I don´t understand" Will said confused as Rachel sighed in frustration._

" _I know, I can´t understand her either" Emma commented as Rachel stared at her parents._

" _Almost always I can´t understand her" Will responded._

 _-END OF THE FLASHBACK-_

"It has to work" Rachel lighted on the candle and blows it after making the wish and then drive to her parent´s house; which now they live on an RV. She gets out of the car and walked towards them. Will was making a barbecue while Emma was cleaning her grapes with a napkin and plastic gloves on. "Please try to understand" Rachel whispered as she walked towards them.

"Rachel!" Will said greeting at his daughter.

"Hi" Rachel greeted back at them with a smile.

"Ems, look who´s here!" Will hugged his daughter and Emma did the same.

"Hi, sweetie" Emma said hugging her daughter.

"Hi, mom" Rachel responded greeting her mom.

"We´re glad you´re here but…aren´t you supposed to unpacking?" Emma asked confused.

"Oh I know…but I really missed you, guys" Rachel continued.

"We miss you too but we are busy now" Emma continued as she returned to cleaning her grapes and Will doing the barbecue.

"You need to stop cleaning those grapes, hon. they are already clean" Will responded sitting next to his wife.

"I need to avoid those germs…you know that I´m working really hard on my OCD, I´m even taking my medication…" Emma explained at him.

"Can…you guys wait for a moment?" Rachel asked interrupting her parents. "

"Sure" Emma said removing her gloves and putting the grapes on the table. "What is it?" Rachel sat in the rocking chair in front of them.

"Well…there´s something important that I need to tell you" Rachel started explaining. "And of course, if you want to listen…you will understand" Will continued looking at his cards.

"Will" Emma turned to look at her husband.

"Oh, sorry" Will put the cards on his table and looking at Rachel. "I´m listening"

"Go ahead, sweetie" Emma said staring at her daughter as well.

"Even if sounds crazy?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow.

"I listen to your father all the time" Emma sarcastically said as Will turned to look at her.

"What are you talking about?" Will asked his wife but she ignored him.

"Keep going, my child" Emma encouraged her.

"okay…" Rachel started explaining. "when I woke up this morning…I was sixteen; I thought this was going to be the best day of my life and then appeared the birthday fairy" Rachel continued as she looked through her bag. "and…she gave me this" she then handed to her parents the candles and the matchbox.

"do you want to look at this, sweetheart?" Will asked as he showed to Emma the brand of the matchbox.

"oh, I remember" Emma responded staring at the matchbox. "this brings me a lot of memories"

"what?" Rachel asked making her mom looked up at her. "what do you mean…what memories?"

"Your father took me to the Japanese restaurant the lucky duck the night you came into the world" Emma explained.

"We ordered sushi" Will responded.

"We thought it was a presage" Emma continued looking at the matchbox. "we felt so lucky that someone as incredible as you is our daughter"

"Really?" Rachel asks with a little tone of hope in her voice.

"Absolutely" Emma responded with a smile, Rachel smiling back at her parents.

"Then, you will understand when I tell you that I´m not ready to be an adult yet" Rachel said sadly. "I need to come back to you, and come back to school…I´m not ready to live on my own at an apartment and having a job…please tell me you understand"

"Rachel…what do you see behind you?" Emma asks her daughter. Rachel turned to look and took a picture when she was a little girl with Finn next to her. She was wearing pearls and make up. "since you were little, all you ever wanted was to be an adult…the same thing you are right now" Rachel stopped looking at the picture and just looked at her parents. "beautiful and independent…I remember the day they took this picture" she sighed as she continued explaining. "you wanted an adult birthday party…wearing my high heels and my pearls" Rachel smiled sadly as she looks down. "you were so happy…but being an adult is completely different to dream about it, don´t you think?"

"yeah" Rachel responded nodding as she looked down.

"we understand you" Emma responded taking her hand.

"seriously?" Rachel asked looking at them.

"of course…you´re scared of losing your childhood and with that…the best moments of your life" Emma continued.

"yeah" Rachel responded.

"you want to go back in time and start from the scratch" Will added.

"yes; that´s exactly what I want" Rachel continued.

"we know what it feels like" Will said staring at his wife.

"definitely" Emma agreed.

"then…" Rachel asked as she gets up from the chair. "I´m still your little girl?"

"you´ll always be our little girl, cupcake" Will said hugging his daughter. Rachel kept holding his dad until… "help" he whispered to his wife.

"oh my God…look at the bees!" Emma said getting up from the chair and pointing at the bees that were flying around the house.

"You have to go now, buttercup…take care" Will said as he said goodbye to his daughter and finally parting the hug.

"What?" Rachel protested.

"And don´t forget this" Emma continued handing her the candles and the matchbox as they entered the RV.

"But I thought you understand" Rachel protested as she followed them.

"Oh, trust me…we do" Will said with an innocent smile. "Being an adult is hard and complicated"

"Bye, sweetie" Emma said goodbye as they closed the door.

"But…" Rachel protested again.

"We love you!" Will and Emma said at unison opening the door once more and then close it.

"Oh…" Rachel whispers looking at the closed door. "Then this is how it feels like" she then left the house and from afar she could witness the good looking Jewish guy who was staring at the yellow car. Rachel run a lock of her brown hair behind her ear and smiled at him, who smiled at her. She then walked towards him. "Hi, Noah"

"Hey, Miss" Puck greeted before looking at her car. "Nice car"

Yeah I know…you told me this morning" Rachel responded but Puck looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Never mind..." Rachel cleared her throat. "Um…what are you doing here?"

"A birthday party" Puck chuckled as Rachel stared at Quinn´s house.

"Oh…great. She didn´t invited me" Rachel whispered but Puck looked at her still confused, so Rachel turned to look at him.

"Hey" Puck brought Rachel´s attention.

"Yeah?" Rachel asks looking at him.

"Would you do something for me?" Puck asked.

"Sure" Rachel says still smiling.

"Took me a picture with your car" Puck pulls out his cell phone from his jean pocket and handed it to Rachel.

"Oh…if that´s what you want" Rachel responded looking hurt.

Thanks. "It´s what I want at your age" Puck responded standing next to the car and posing as Rachel took the picture.

"Um…I think it´s done" Rachel said shyly.

"Really? Let me see" Puck said as he walks over Rachel and took his cell phone back staring at the picture. "I look good…I can´t wait for show it to my girlfriend"

"Oh…your…your girlfriend?" Rachel asks confused.

"Yeah, I´m dating Quinn. She´s the most amazing and beautiful girl of the planet" Puck admitted. "I think I´m in love with her"

"I´m happy for you" Rachel said sadly.

"Thanks and…thanks for helping me with the picture…I have to go now" Puck said as he went to Quinn´s house and left Rachel alone, confused and heartbroken before she looked at Finn who looked so handsome wearing a tie and suit and flirting with some girls.

"You look so handsome, Finn" Madison said flirty.

"Would you be my date for Quinn´s birthday?" Brittany asked. "I wanted to ask Lord Tubbington but he´s busy doing the chores"

"I think I´ll pass, ladies…but thanks anyway" Finn said with his half-smile and walked past them. Rachel feeling a little jealous, since Finn was not only handsome and gorgeous, he was fun, kind and a gentleman. Rachel immediately reacted and ran after him.

"Jesse St. James!" Rachel called Finn.

"What the hell…" he couldn´t finish when the tiny brunette tackled him and held him against her yellow car. "Get off me!"

"No!" Rachel said holding Finn tighter; Brittany and Madison smiled at Finn as they continued walking.

"Get off me…you´re freaking me out" Finn said again trying to push Rachel away from him.

"You have to believe me, Finn!" Rachel kept holding Finn and started to explain quickly. "It´s my sixteenth birthday and I received that magic candles on the bus stop and a bus stopped and Jesse appeared and kissed my hand…"

"I…I don´t even know you" Finn protested as Rachel kept holding him tighter.

"You were there! You saw it!" Rachel continued explaining.

"Let go of me!" Finn said as he finally pushed Rachel out of him.

"Not until you hear me out!" Rachel said being stubborn and grabbing his arm firmly. "Give me five minutes" Finn turned to look at the stranger gardener who was working on the flowers and then at Rachel.

"Four" Finn finally said and Rachel could finally put her hands away from him. The gardener turned out to be the same Marley in person, who smiled sweetly at Rachel, showing her support.

"Okay…" Rachel started explaining as Finn looked at her. "I know it´s hard to believe, but you and I we´re good friends…

"Whoa…what?" Finn asked totally confused.

"I can´t prove it" Rachel pulled out her necklace from her blouse.

"That doesn´t prove anything" Finn said rolling his eyes at her.

"yes it is…get your keychain" Rachel indicated him; Finn sighed as he pulls out his keychain from the pocket; Finn kept looking at the keychain as Rachel continued explaining touching her necklace. Marley staring at them with a smile. "Give me that" Finn turned to look at Rachel but said nothing and hands her the keychain; Rachel took off the necklace and joined the pieces with the keychain. When she joined the pieces…a spark appeared when the heart formed the words: "BEST FRIENDS FOREVER". "You see? You gave it to me this morning…as a sixteenth birthday present" Marley kept witnessing with a sweet smile.

"HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN. LOVE: FINN" Finn read aloud looking at the heart formed and then started to remember everything. Some flashbacks started to appear: when he gave Rachel the necklace, them joining the pieces, Rachel dancing, she twirling around on her new dress, Finn smiling at her and showing her his cute dimples, he staring at her with love in his eyes. Back to the present…he turned to look at her. "Rach!" he exclaimed.

"You remember now?" Rachel asked as she looks at him.

"I think so" Finn said staring at her.

"Then…now you believe me?" Rachel kept asking him.

"I do" Finn nodded. "I believe you"

"Oh my God…you remember!" Rachel squealed as she hugged him.

"Shh, let´s be discreet" Finn said parting the hug but smiling at her but then Rachel sighed sadly and walked away from him before standing behind him.

"But…that doesn´t change anything" Rachel said sadly and then leaned against her car. "And when the clock strikes midnight…I´ll be an adult…forever" Finn sighed as he leaned against the car next to Rachel.

"Hey…let me see the list" Finn said looking at her. Rachel nodded as she pulls out the wishing list and handed to him. "Okay…there´s…one…two…three…"

"There´s more" Rachel sighed.

"Did you waste a wish on meat?" Finn asked staring at the list.

"Oh come on, you can´t blame me for that…I was eight years old and I wanted to stop being a vegan for once in my life" Rachel continued saying.

"You wanted?" Finn asked with his dimples on his handsome face; Rachel smiled back at him.

"You are a great friend, Finn" Rachel said staring intently at him and starting to fall in love with him but as now she was a 23 year-old woman that was completely impossible.

"I know" Finn continued with his half-smile making him more gorgeous than he was and then continued looking at the list. "Let´s see…a lot of these wishes are useless since you are an adult now, the wish number fifteen and Puck are available"

"Oh…about that…I changed my mind" Rachel said upset. "He´s taken"

"The wish number fifteen always was my favorite" Finn said smiling at her.

"When I turn sixteen, I will have the best birthday party ever" Rachel quoted with a sad smile and then stopped smiling.

"But you´re not sixteen anymore, beautiful" Finn said staring lovingly at her; Rachel sadly simply leaned her head on his shoulder before sighing. "hey…um I need to be there for Quinn on her birthday party…would you like, maybe…to come with me?" Rachel stood and stared at him. "Not as my date!" Finn quickly explained.

"No" Rachel responded as Finn chuckled. "Of course not"

"Well…" Finn continued staring at her, waiting for an answer.

"I´d love to come with you, Finn" Rachel said with an honest smile which Finn reciprocated.

"Let´s go, Rach" Finn said looping his arm with Rachel´s and they walked towards Quinn´s house; on stage it was a band playing.

"Cool party" Rachel pointed staring at the place.

"Ladies' first" Finn pointed as Rachel walked away as Finn greeted everyone since now he was popular. "Hi" Finn greeted the students.

"Happy sweet sixteen, Quinn" Rachel read aloud and then stared at her own brother playing the guitar. "Jake?"

"Applause for my sister Rachel, folks!" Jake spoke through the microphone as he kept playing. The audience cheered as they stared at Rachel. "You´re old, Ray but you´re awesome!"

"So…Jake does really play?" Rachel asked Finn as she continued observing at her younger brother.

"Yep…he´s been taking guitar lessons" Finn responded staring at Jake. "They paid him really well" Quinn was holding hands with Puck as they stared lovingly at each other.

"Hi" Quinn greeted Rachel with a smile when she saw her. She was wearing a pink dress, black high heels and her blond hair falling over her shoulders and back. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Wait…did I miss something?" Rachel asked. "Besides the graduation?"

"Finn, you´re here!" Quinn said greeting Finn with a smile and hugging him before turning to look at Rachel with a sweet smile. "Hi, Rachel. I´m glad you could make it"

"Yeah…I´m Rachel…Rachel Berry" Rachel introduced herself politely.

"yeah, I know" Quinn chuckled softly. "We are neighbors"

"Yeah…we are" Rachel said with a shy smile and Quinn chuckled. "Um...Your party is…pretty amazing"

"It was thanks to your parents" Quinn said smiling. "They found all these beautiful ornaments saved on the basement when your house was infested by bees…I think it was for your birthday party but they didn´t use them for a reason so…they gave them to me"

"that´s…that´s great" Rachel responded sadly, trying to hide a lump on her throat.

"I know" Quinn said sweetly. "You arrive in time for the big celebration" she then stood next to Rachel.

"Thanks for coming, guys!" Finn spoke through the microphone as everyone clapped. "It´s a dream come true for me…"

"Finn Hudson, folks!" Jake spoke trough the microphone. "The new class president!" everyone busted into cheers. A sign appeared on the ceiling. "CONGRATULATIONS, FINN!"

"What?" Rachel asks staring at Finn on stage.

"Thank you!" Finn spoke through the microphone as they cheered. "I want to thank my right hand and campaign leader Quinn Fabray!" cheers sounded in the audience. Rachel turned to look at the blonde, who shared a friendly smile with Finn. "What you guys don´t know is that I always wanted this…but I was scared of trying…I wouldn´t do it without you, Quinn!" he spoke through the microphone and the audience went crazy. "Thank you so much!"

"One, two, three, four!" Jake spoke through the microphone as Finn gets off the stage and Jake starts playing again with the band.

"Have fun, okay?" Quinn said putting a hand on Rachel´s shoulder and then returning to Puck, who kisses her softly on the lips; she smiles against his lips and wraps her arms around his neck.

"So…you´re the class president?" Rachel asked Finn as he walked towards her.

"Yeah" Finn said with his half-smile.

"I was the class president too" Rachel whispered sadly.

"Really? That´s weird" Finn said confused.

"I thought that if I quit…Quinn would win" Rachel pointed as she stared at Quinn who was dancing with her boyfriend Noah Puckerman; Rachel´s former crush.

"Quinn?" Finn asked and then explained to her. "She hates competition"

"Quinn?" Rachel asked. "Are we talking about the same Quinn Fabray? Our Quinn Fabray?"

"Yeah…I think that without you on her life, she didn´t found a reason to compete" Finn kept explaining. "She´s nice, kind, loves to help people, she listens and is a great friend…both of you would understand each other…well…if both of you had the same age" some male students started greeting Finn. "I…I´ll be right back" he said before leaving with the boys.

"This was supposed to be my birthday party" Rachel said sadly as she observed everything. Puck and Quinn dancing together, Finn talking with the students, Jake playing the guitar; the guests interacting together.

 _Look around, it's deadly night_ _  
_ _You've been losing every fight_ _  
_ _You're hope is, feeling broken_ _  
_ _You're feet are rough, they're scraped and bruised_ _  
_ _But still have strength to take you through,_ _  
_ _Into,_ _  
_ _The dark_

Rachel leaves the party, then she looks at her old home before gets in the car and starts driving back home. As she drives she looks sad, hurt, heartbroken and regretful.

 _Just close your eyes_ _  
_ _And push right through_ _  
_ _I know it's tough right now_ _  
_ _This was meant for you_ _  
_ _When the clouds are gone_ _  
_ _Not a shadow in sight_ _  
_ _You'll be drenched in the sun_ _  
_ _With open eyes_ __

 _(Woah-oh-oh)_ _[x4]_

 _At the beach, the waves will crash_ _  
_ _Tuck and grab and pull you back_ _  
_ _The sun may, be covered in gray_ _  
_ _The sand will itch, itself may burn_ _  
_ _Hurricane will take it's turn_ _  
_ _Until,_ _  
_ _The dawn_ _  
_ _Just close your eyes_ _  
_ _And push right through_ _  
_ _I know it's tough right now_ _  
_ _This was meant for you_ _  
_ _When the clouds are gone_ _  
_ _Not a storm insight_ _  
_ _You'll be drenched in the sun_ _  
_ _With open eyes_

Rachel looked at the board and observed that the reserve gasoline was running out. So...She turned off the car, gets off and starts walking when her heel is broken. She then sighed and took off her shoe and held it.

 _So close your eyes, shut them tight_ _  
_ _Let it be, and it will fade away (fade away)_ _  
_ _Push on though the strength in you_ _  
_ _Let it be, and wish it all away (all away)_

Rachel kept walking and she stepped on a chewing gum, disgusted she sat on a bench and tried to remove the gum from her foot, but a car drove next to her near a puddle and got her totally wet. Feeling disgusted, tired, sad and hurt…she put her shoe back on and limping she walked back home.

 _With open eyes,_ _  
_ _Open wide,_ _  
_ _It's all good now, watch it fade away,_ _  
_ _Day by day_

She entered her house, closed the door, throw her purse on the table, sat on the couch and she tried to dry her wet hair, took off her shoes and throw them away as she finally started crying hysterically, the tears streamed down her face.

 _Just close your eyes_ _  
_ _And push right through_ _  
_ _I know it's tough right now_ _  
_ _This was meant for you_ _  
_ _When the clouds are gone_ _  
_ _Not a storm insight_ _  
_ _You'll be drenched in the sun_ _  
_ _With open eyes._

Rachel kept crying when a knock on the door interrupted her. She wiped her tears and sniffed before opening the door and found Marley dressed differently: wearing a flowered skirt, ankle boots, a yellow sweater, and her long brown hair falling over her shoulders and back, she also was wearing a blue headband and was holding two plastic bags.

"I brought Chinese for one Rachel Berry" Marley greeted with a smile as she entered the house.

"Marley, I didn´t ordered Chinese" Rachel said sniffing as she wiped her tears. "You um…you look like a teenager"

"I know…I thought you needed a friend" Marley said sweetly as she looked at her outfit. "And I wanted to look like a sixteen years-old" Rachel started to cry as she collapsed on Marley´s arms. "oh Rachel…it´s okay" Rachel said nothing and kept sobbing as Marley hugged her in comfort as she put the bags on the coffee table and Rachel closed the door.. "Don´t cry…come on, I´m hungry" Marley said trying to make her smile.

"Really?" Rachel asked wiping her tears.

"Of course…the magical beings eat like you" Marley responded as she grabbed the bags and they sat at the dining room. After they ate, they sat on the couch, talking casually and after Rachel sobbed.

"This day didn't turn as I hoped" Rachel finally spoke. "I wasted my wishes on beating Quinn Fabray"

"Yeah" Marley agreed. "She´s really nice now that she doesn´t want to destroy you"

"Don´t mention it" Rachel said looking down sadly.

"It´s a great friend of Finn" Marley continued saying.

"And she is better" Rachel said calmly before turning to Marley. "I didn´t know that Finn wanted to be the class president…I was so selfish and self-centered" Marley shrugged as she smiled sadly at Rachel. "I just thought about having parties, clothes and being popular" Rachel continued upset. "I can´t believe that I made those things important for me…I was a monster"

"That doesn´t make you a monster, Rach" Marley said putting a hand on hers. "You were sixteen…like I am"

"You´re sixteen?" Rachel asked as Marley nodded. "But what about those jobs? Decorator…pest controls…"

"I do a lot of things since I´m a fairy" Marley explained. "But…that doesn´t matter…I want to help you"

"Thanks" Rachel said as Marley smiled at her. "And yes I had sixteen…but I didn´t appreciate it. Since I was a little girl, all that I wanted was to be older…I thought that was the way to get what I wanted, I didn´t realized what I already had" Marley smiled at her as she gets up from the couch and took the matchbox and the last candle before returning to Rachel.

"You´re still have this number" Marley responded handing Rachel the last candle…the candle number 16. Rachel sighed as she stared at the wishing list.

"Wish number sixteen" Rachel said as her voice turned into a flashback mode. A flashback where she put the picture of Puck at the bottom of the wishing list was a waste of time. "all this years I saved for something really special" back to the present, Rachel kept staring at the picture. "Of everything on this list, I wish I could change this wish" she kept moving the picture until she could remove it from the list.

"Wow…that chewing gum is still fresh" Marley commented as they looked at the picture. Rachel immediately gets up from the couch and went to look through her box until she finds the picture of herself at sixteen; she smiled before returning and sat next to Marley. "Maybe the rules didn´t know about the chewing gum"

"There´s only one way to find out" Marley pointed as they stared at the picture. Rachel took off the chewing gum from Puck´s picture and places it on her picture instead and places it on the wishing list. The picture magically adhered at the wishing list. Rachel gasps as Marley smiles at her and then handed the candle. Rachel immediately takes the matchbox and looks at the clock: 11: 59, one minute before midnight. The tiny brunette lights on the candle and says aloud as Marley keeps smiling at her. "I wish this day to start again" she then blows the candle and the clock finally strikes midnight.

"Surprise!" Will, Emma and Jake said after they took the picture. Rachel opens her eyes and find herself at sixteen again and standing in her bedroom. She immediately smiles.

"Happy birthday, Rachie" Emma said softly.

"There it is" Will said showing Rachel´s picture on his camera. "Your first picture at sixteen"

"Oh my God" Rachel squeals happily as she looks at the picture. "I love it! It´s the best picture I´ve ever seen in my life" the tiny brunette happily ran to hug her dad. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You´re welcome, cupcake" Will said as he smiled back at her and hugged her.

"Well…now make a wish" Emma said putting the birthday cake next to her with the sixteen candles on it.

"I wish…precisely this…I wouldn´t change it for anything in this world" Rachel responded before blowing off the candles, she then gasped when she remember a detail. "Bees!" she ran out of her parents and brother´s view before running towards the halls.

"What?" Will asked as he, Emma and Jake followed Rachel, who looked at the ceiling and hold the tiny stairs.

"I saw that one entered through the airs" Jake pointed as he looked at the ceiling too.

"No! Not one…thousands!" Rachel exclaimed. "They´ve been there for sixteen years"

"Honey, we know…" Emma started explaining but Rachel interrupted her.

"No! You don´t know" Rachel protested as she continued explaining. "you can´t know that the house will be infested by them, and the bees will covered the cars so you have to live on the camper, but Jesse St. James will come to kiss me and I´ll get the candles and the wishes and…" she continued sighing. "Cute clothes" before her tone gets nervous again. "And everything seemed to be okay but then I make a stupid wish which I totally regret and I have to grow up and live alone and loose my birthday party and will be the worst birthday in the history of birthdays…you have to call the exterminator, now!" a foot started going down the stairs with the uniform of control pests and it turned out to be the one and only…Marley Rose.

"Done" Marley said with a smile as she stands next to Rachel. "I finished! Woof…it was a huge nest!" she exclaimed as she stared at them.

"Marley?" Rachel asks staring at the other young brunette.

"Oh…hi, Rachel" Marley greeted back at her with a sweet smile.

"Do you know her?" Will ask at his daughter.

"Yeah…well, we met this morning" Rachel started saying.

"When Rachel called me this morning…and I know I´m young to work on this…it´s a family business" Marley said with a smile as she explained at Rachel´s parents as Rachel nods. "Luckily, I arrived in time"

"And…about the bees is solved?" Rachel asked.

"Yep. As if nothing happened" Marley responded sweetly.

"And everything´s gonna be okay?" Rachel continued asking.

"Of course…more than okay" Marley said as she starts leaving.

"Thank you so much" Rachel walked to hug the other pretty brunette with blue eyes, as Marley hugged her back.

"You´re welcome" Marley answered when they parted the hug and started going downstairs.

"How much we owe you?" Will asked as he looked through his wallet.

"Don´t worry, sir. Consider it a birthday present" Marley said politely before turning to look at Rachel. "Happy birthday, Rachel"

"Thank you…for everything" Rachel smiled at Marley, before she disappeared. Then Rachel turned to look at the redhead. "Well…go and make that special breakfast you prepared for me, mom…I´ll be down in a minute" she continued saying as she ran towards her bedroom to get ready. Once in her bedroom, Rachel looked through the closet and removed her wishing list; she kissed it and then crumpled before throwing it at the trash can. Walked towards her moneybox and took the money she was saving for her birthday but she had another idea. Back in the kitchen, Jake was pretending to play the guitar as Will and Emma stared at him confused. Rachel walked and took the toy guitar from him.

"Hey!" Jake snatched before he received money from his older sister.

"this is for you" Rachel said, now dressed with her reindeer sweater, a headband on her hair, a plaid skirt, knee socks and Mary Jane´s. "I was saving it for my birthday party but…you need it more"

"Whoa…" Jake gasped looking at the money. "For what?"

"For a guitar, silly" Rachel said sweetly. "I think you´re really talented" Will and Emma staring at their kids with proud smiles on their faces.

"Thank you, Rachel!" Jake said smiling as he gets up and hugs her.

"You´re welcome" Rachel said after parting the hug. "I love you, Jake" Jake said nothing and stared at her surprised. Rachel then turned to look at her parents. "Thank you for the breakfast, mom and dad…" Rachel continued sweetly. "I love you" she then grabbed her backpack and left the house.

"We love you too" Will and Emma said at unison when Rachel left the house. Jake smiling at his older sister.

"Quinn!" Rachel said walking towards the blonde who was about to get in her new car. "Quinn, wait!"

"Go away, RuPaul" Quinn said trying to get in her car but Rachel put her hand on the driver´s door.

"We need to talk" Rachel continued saying.

"I have nothing to talk to you" Quinn responded coldly. "Now get out of my way, Manhands"

"I have a quick question" Rachel continued saying.

"No, I can´t take you to school, okay?" Quinn said harshly.

"I don´t want that" Rachel said still holding the door. "I want to understand…what did I do to you?"

"I said to stay away from me, stubbles" Quinn threatened her.

"No…Not until you answer me" Rachel responded. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"You really don´t know about it, right?" Quinn asked, but now sounding surprised. Rachel simply shook her head.

"I have no idea" Rachel honestly responded, Quinn sighed as she looks down before staring at Rachel. Her green eyes instead of hate, showed sadness and hurt.

"It was on third grade" Quinn started explaining. "Finn and I were best friends and you moved to Lima"

"It was my birthday…" Rachel started to remember. "Finn and I made a deal"

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _In Rachel´s room it was a picture of her and Finn on her eight birthday. Then another flashback appeared; it was Rachel, Quinn and Finn on Rachel and Quinn´s eight birthday party._

" _Smile!" Quinn´s mom, Judy said as she takes the picture._

" _Best friends forever!" Rachel said snatching Finn from Quinn._

" _Yeah!" Finn said as he and Rachel with a smile shake hands. On the other hand, Quinn looked so angry that she throws her tiara and ran to her mom in tears._

"I stole your best friend" Rachel said now remembering and Quinn nodded wiping a tear that streamed down her beautiful face.

"On my birthday" Quinn said with a lump on her throat.

"After that, Finn and I did everything together" Rachel said sadly.

"He forgot about me" Quinn continued sadly with the lump still on her throat.

"It must have been awful for you, isn´t it?" Rachel asks as she looks at the blonde sadly.

"It was" Quinn said crying softly as she wiped her tears.

"I can´t imagine how you felt" Rachel said putting a hand on Quinn´s shoulder.

"I felt hurt, betrayed and heartbroken" Quinn confessed staring at the petite brunette.

"Quinn…if I could go back in time and change that day, I would" Rachel said sadly after she removed her hand from Quinn´s shoulder. "I´m so sorry"

"Really?" Quinn asked as she continued staring at her, Rachel nods in confirmation.

"Can you please forgive me?" Rachel said as her eyes fill with tears as well.

"I don´t know" Quinn continued sadly. "I made a deal that day…"

"Which was?" Rachel asked.

"I swore to beat you in everything so you could never get what you wanted" Quinn explained.

"Wow" Rachel said feeling admiration for her…almost friend. "You did a great job"

"Thank you" Quinn said chuckling as she started smiling and then looked at her. "I forgive you, Rachel and I want to be your friend…now it´s my turn to apologize"

"For what?" Rachel asks confused.

"I´ve been so awful to you" Quinn said regretful. "And…you don´t deserve it"

"It´s okay, Quinn. We can be friends" Rachel said as she and Quinn finally shared a hug of forgiveness and then smiled at each other. "Hey" she continued after they parted the hug. "Imagine that you use your powers for doing the right thing and not the bad thing"

"Like what?" Quinn asked staring at her now friend.

"Do you really want to be the class president?" Rachel asked with a smirk.

"What? No…I hate competition" Quinn confessed.

"Well…if you don´t want the title…I know a person who is available for it" Rachel continued smiling.

"Who?" Quinn asked, now sounding interested.

Once arriving at the school, Quinn and Rachel gets out of Quinn´s car as Mike and Puck stared at them surprised.

"Hey, Quinn" Puck greeted the blonde.

"Hi" Quinn greeted at them as she and Rachel walked.

"Hi…Rachel?" Mike asked when he saw the tiny brunette got out of Quinn´s car and they walked together.

"Good morning, guys" Rachel greeted and she and Quinn kept walking towards the building.

"Nice car" Puck said as the girls walked.

"Thank you!" Quinn responded back.

"How strange" Mike pointed after him and Puck were alone.

In the meantime, as Finn´s blue truck was broken he had to take the school bus since his truck was on the tire shop. Indignant he walked towards Rachel who was standing next to Quinn.

"You´re a terrible best friend, Rach" Finn said walking towards her.

"I´m not" Rachel responded with a smile.

"Yes you are. I had to take the school bus on my own since my blue truck is in the tire shop…where were you?" Finn continued asking.

"Someone brought me to school" Rachel pointed as Quinn smiled back at Finn.

"Both of you…in a car and it didn´t explode?" Finn asked as Rachel and Quinn nodded with the same smile on their faces.

"No" Quinn said with a smile.

"Hey…we have a surprise for you" Rachel smiled.

"Why? Is not my birthday" Finn asked confused.

"Nope. It´s mine" Rachel said.

"And mine" Quinn said smiling.

"We want to make your wish come true" Rachel continued saying.

"What are you guys talking about?" Finn asked raising an eyebrow and then Quinn showed to him a poster. "VOTE FOR FINN".

"now you´re the only candidate for class president" Quinn said with a smile as Finn looked at the girls and showed to them his handsome half-smirk as a silent thank you.

"So…you´re going to win" Rachel said with a smile.

"Do you really guys think so?" Finn asked with his dimples on his handsome face.

"Absolutely" Rachel and Quinn said at unison and smiling.

That night it was the birthday party of Quinn and Rachel, everyone cheered as Finn was on stage and Jake speaking through the microphone. Quinn was wearing a pink dress and her blond hair was falling over her shoulders, as Rachel was wearing a lavender dress and her hair was in a soft curls but her bangs was retired from her face, leaving her forehead at discover, since a hair brooch was holding her bangs.

"Finn Hudson, folks! The new class president!" Jake spoke as the audience cheered.

"Whoo!" Quinn cheered.

"Yay! Finn!" Rachel cheered back.

"Thank you!" Finn spoke through the microphone as Rachel and Quinn laced their arms together since now they were best friends. "I want to thank to the party hosts Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray…applaud them!" the audience cheered at the blonde and the brunette who smiled back at them. "This is for both of you…happy birthday!" Finn said before getting down the stage.

"Let´s play…one, two, three…four!" Jake spoke through the microphone as the band started playing. Puck started walking in the party, looking for Quinn.

"Look who´s there" Quinn said staring at Puck and smiling at Rachel who turned to look at her. "Noah Puckerman…" she then sighed. "He´s so charming"

"Do you really have a crush on him, don´t you?" Rachel asked with a smirk.

"I´ve been in love with him since forever" Quinn admitted blushing.

"And you really wanted to see me suffer" Rachel joked.

"Mmm…making you suffer was good but…I still like him anyways" Quinn said sweetly.

"Well…I found out that he´s crazy about you as well" Rachel said smiling at the blonde.

"Seriously?" Quinn said turning to Rachel surprised.

"Really" Rachel nodded. "Talk to him"

"What? No…I…I don´t know what to say" Quinn said blushing as she stuttered nervously.

"Talk to him about a cute yellow car that he wants to get someday" Rachel responded smiling at her

"Okay…wish me luck" Quinn said as she hugged Rachel and then walked towards Puck.

"Hi, Puck" Quinn said smiling at him.

"Hey, Q…cools party…and whoa, you look hot" Puck said flirting with her. Rachel felt so happy for them that she smiled. But suddenly she felt something different for Finn, and she realized that she was falling in love with him.

"Thank you" Quinn responded as they continued talking casually.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a familiar and deep voice said behind her.

"Finny" Rachel responded turning to look at him. He was so handsome that it was almost a daydream.

"You are the most beautiful girl I´ve ever seen in my life" Finn said staring at her.

"Well…you don´t look bad yourself" Rachel said flirting with him.

"Happy birthday, beautiful" Finn said with heart in his eyes.

"Thank you. It is" Rachel said smiling at him. "Now this officially the best birthday in the history of birthdays"

"I love you" both of them said at unison without thinking. "You first" they continued talking. "No, you…I mean"

"Finn…I…what I´m trying to say is that…I love you" Rachel finally said. "And I don´t love you as a friend or a brother. I´m in love with you, I always been in love with you"

"But…what about Puck?" Finn asked confused. "I thought that you had a crush on him"

"Well…I thought I was but then…a tall handsome boy with dimples and gorgeous amber eyes stole my heart" Rachel responded. "And…" she couldn´t continue when Finn´s lips placed it over hers softly.

"I love you too" Finn said brushing his cheek with his thumb. "I´m in love with you, Rach…you are so beautiful, perfect and kind. And…before anything I want to ask you…if you will be my girlfriend? I want to kiss you every chance I get, hold your hand as we walk down the hallway and call you mine"

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Finn Hudson" Rachel said as she and Finn finally hold hands and stared at each other lovingly.

"Then…no more wishes?" Finn asked as he looked at his gorgeous girlfriend.

"No" Rachel said shaking her head. "I have everything I could want…right in front of me"

Finn smiled as he leaned and captured his lips on Rachel´s and they began kissing passionately at the surprised glances from the audience; Quinn staring at them from afar and feeling happy for them giving her approval to them as a couple.

"Whoa…look at them" Puck pointed as he and Quinn observed how Finn and Rachel continued making out passionately, Rachel wrapping her arms around Finn´s neck and Finn smiling against her lips. "It looks that Finchel is on"

"They make a beautiful couple" Quinn observed with a sweet smile as she and Puck shared their first kiss as well.

And as for Marley, who was at the party as well she smiled at the couples but also felt proud that her job was done, so she turned into a fairy and flew away.

Rachel Berry was the luckiest girl in the world; she had a wonderful family, good friends and a handsome and loving boyfriend who loved her for what she was and…she didn´t need a list or a magic candles to make it happen. She just had to enjoy her life and live it to the fullest.

THE END

 **Author´s note: well..There you have it. I hope you enjoy this story just as I did writing it. I don´t own the movie sixteen wishes or the characters from Glee. This story is just for fun. Don´t forget review it.**


End file.
